


Tribute

by insanityizgood



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, RSS 2013, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Tumblr, prompts, temporalteatime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityizgood/pseuds/insanityizgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark One is bored, which means it's time for tribute. Unwilling to ignite an intense rivalry, Regina decides to give Rumplestiltskin a gift he can't possibly refuse, although he may not know it himself. Belle of Avonlea is the perfect woman to sate the imp's mischievousness. Little does the Queen know that these two are bound together in more ways than one, and what seems like a cruel fate turns into the greatest gift anyone could ever give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, wow! This is my first fic in a VERY long time. I guess it’s only natural that I’d write a Rumbelle fic. This is for the ever lovely [temporalteatime](http://temporalteatime.tumblr.com), who requested the prompt: “FTL Regina gives him [Rumplestiltskin] Belle.” I had way too much fun with this, obviously, so this fic is going to be divided into parts. I’m so, so terribly sorry this is a day late, and I hope this is everything you could have possibly hoped for!!! Participating in Rumbelle Secret Santa this year (2013) has introduced me to so many talented writers that I just can’t help but feel overwhelmed. You’re all so awesome, and I hope I am worthy enough to join your ranks!

 

~*TRIBUTE*~

  


When Regina saw the large bloody pile that was her prized stallion on the doorstep of her castle, she knew it had to be Rumplestiltskin’s work. Only he was powerful enough to get past all of her guards, booby traps, and magic barriers. The imp was the only one she knew that was crazy enough to even do such a thing, for to slaughter her precious animal meant death.

 

Her dark eyes narrowed at the sight of it in the snow. Blood stained the ground around its corpse, its fur matted with its life, and its body slashed in numerous places by what appeared to be small claws. It had been a beautiful animal, once, and it was a shame that it had to die in such a manner. She knew what this entailed: the Dark One was bored, and when he got bored, he liked to demand tribute. If nothing was done, not only would old feuds rise to the surface, but the imp would traverse the kingdoms causing chaos and death everywhere he went.

 

Not that that was necessarily a bad thing. Regina just didn’t like it when subjects of _her_ kingdom were more frightened of Rumplestiltskin than they were of her. She was meant to be feared, rather than loved, and any time her subjects forgot how powerful and frightening the Queen was, the more time they had to think about Snow White. That was the very last thing Regina wanted.

 

She closed the doors grimly, tired of the cold and the morbid demand on her doorstep. “Guards!” she called out, and within seconds two men clad in black armor rushed to her side. Every nerve in their bodies was poised to see her every whim carried out. “Remove the mess outside and prepare my carriage.”

 

They didn’t even mutter an affirmative, but went straight to work. Regina left them behind, her black dress sliding on the stone floors and extravagant carpets of the palace. There was only one thing for her to do. Maurice owed her a debt, and it was time to collect.

 

* * *

  
  


Avonlea was a quaint town. Their lands consisted mostly of farms; grain, vegetables, several fruit trees, and expansive lawns for their livestock. The houses were extremely plain and with straw roofs, no less. Regina’s lip curled in scorn as she took a peek outside the window of her carriage. Even the castle that she was headed to at this very moment was extremely small; more like a manor with walls around it than a place royalty would reside.

 

The people she passed froze in place, staring at her carriage in fear. Several women clutched their children close to them and others dropped whatever they happened to be carrying. Such pathetic fools. They were hardly worth her time, and yet she couldn’t help but savor the terrified looks on their faces. She dropped the curtain and leant back in her seat. _So, it seems that Rumplestiltskin’s antics haven’t reached this corner of the kingdom yet._

 

The large wooden doors of the outer battlements creaked open for her. People ran all about, fussing and trying to avoid her carriage as much as possible. Regina’s carriage sauntered up to the castle’s doors where Maurice stood, waiting. He wasn’t quite a King, but he overlooked his fiefdom with great care. His face was pale, blue eyes betraying his nervousness, although he held himself with dignity.

 

Regina’s valet opened the door of the carriage, and announced her arrival. “Her Majesty, the Queen!”

 

Maurice bowed in respect as Regina stepped out, her black and purple dress as intricate as ever. “Sir Maurice, it has been awhile,” she murmured, her voice as smooth as honey.

 

“An...honor to see you again, your Majesty.” He straightened. She could see the worry in his eyes; he masked it poorly. “What brings you here to our provincial town?”

 

“I believe you know. I would rather discuss this in private.” The Queen gave Maurice a look, and he quickly bowed.

 

“Of course, of course! Right this way.” He turned and led her inside the castle. The decorations were simple, and she could barely keep the look of contempt off her face as they traversed through its modest halls. She was led to what appeared to be a war room; various maps hung on the walls and a round table was seated in the middle, torches ensconced throughout.

 

The door slammed shut behind the pair, leaving the two alone. “Now tell me, your Majesty,” Maurice began, his voice thick. “Why have you come?”

 

“To collect my debt,” Regina answered. A smile grew on her face as she saw the old man’s face blanch and his composure falter.

 

“You can’t possibly mean…” He swallowed, staring at her as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

 

“That is _exactly_ what I mean. You signed a contract and gave me collateral. It just so happens that it took me twenty-three years to collect.” Regina trailed a gloved finger along the table as she circled towards him, like a cat moving towards a mouse.

 

“No! There must be something else I can offer you! I will give you all of the gold in the kingdom, any number of our crops, but please…not that!” Maurice pleaded.

 

Regina stopped in front of the old ruler, her hand reaching out towards him. She flexed her hand, and his eyes widened as he gagged. His hands flew to his neck, clawing at the invisible grip that slowly choked the breath out of him. “You must have misunderstood me. I am here to collect a _debt_ , Maurice. You _asked_ for my help, and I gave it. You knew full well the price that you had to pay. You _will not_ go back on our deal, do you understand me?”

 

His eyes bulging, Maurice nodded slightly, and she released her grip. He staggered back, gasping for air and massaging his neck. She could see that terror gripped him now, and relished in it. Maurice glared at her as he recovered, his eyes conveying all of the curses he wanted to utter towards the Evil Queen.

 

“Bring her,” Regina commanded.

 

Maurice swallowed, then walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

* * *

  


Regina was smiling when Maurice entered the room again, accompanied by his only daughter, Belle. Her auburn hair was pulled back, yet fell across her shoulder with grace. She had her father’s bright blue eyes, and wore a lovely golden gown. She looked nervous, and her innocence was clearly shown on her face. And yet, the Queen could see a spark of defiance in the way she held herself when she walked in the room.   

 

In other words, she was perfect.

 

“Belle, may I introduce her Majesty, the Queen,” Maurice said resignedly.

 

His daughter curtsied, although she did not incline her head as far as Regina would have liked. “A pleasure,” the girl murmured.

 

“Ah, so this is Belle. At last, we meet.” Regina moved forward, doing her best to appear approachable. This would be much easier if she could trick the girl into thinking she was going to take her under her wing as opposed to…well. She need not know about any of that until the time came.

 

“I don’t suppose your father told you why I’m here?” she asked.

 

“...No, he didn’t.” Belle glanced at him in confusion.

 

“Well.” The Queen clasped her hands together. “Before you were born, there were some nasty Ogres threatening your home. They almost destroyed everything. There were so many of them, and they were so fierce, that even your greatest warriors didn’t stand a chance against them.”

 

“Yes, I have been taught about the Ogre Wars in my schooling,” Belle said, ignoring Maurice’s sharp look.

 

Regina paused for a moment. Normally, she would have slit the girl’s throat right then and there, but she needed Belle alive. “Of course you have.” She straightened her shoulders and gave the girl her most imperious look. “But what they haven’t taught you, is that the only reason your people weren’t wiped off the map is because I stopped your enemies. Your father came to me for assistance. And,” Regina gestured around her, “as you can see, everything turned out for the best.”

 

“What does this have to do with me?” The girl asked, her brows furrowing slightly.

 

“You were the price your father had to pay.” Regina let the words sink in for a moment.

 

“What…?” Belle’s lips parted and her eyes opened wide in shock. “Father, what is she talking about?”

 

“Yes, tell her, Maurice. The girl deserves to know the truth before she leaves for her new home.” Regina smirked.

 

The old man sighed, his shoulders slumped as he quietly told Belle of their contract. “In exchange for Avonlea surviving the Ogre Wars and flourishing in the aftermath, I was forced to promise you to the Queen. Even if your mother and I had had other children, I would still be forced to give up you, my most beloved, my first-born.” Maurice reached out and took Belle’s hands in his, his eyes and voice pleading with her to understand.

 

A mixture of emotions crossed Belle’s face: the shock of betrayal, anger, disappointment, pity, and then love. Regina rolled her eyes and spoke up. “There you have it. As I’m sure you already know, a contract made to a magical being of any sort cannot be broken, and to do so will only cause the Ogres to come back and take back what should have been theirs.” She stepped up behind Belle and placed her hands on her shoulders. “You will come with me, and you will have a better life, I promise.”

 

With a shaking breath, Belle whirled around to face the Queen, her eyes bright with unshed tears. “I see. There is no choice for me, then, is there?” Her voice quavered at first, but then gained strength.

 

“No.”

 

“Very well. I will go with you, but only for the sake of my people, friends, and family.” Belle squared her shoulders and stared directly into the Queen’s eyes. It was an unspoken challenge, and Regina knew it. Those eyes said _I may have no choice in the matter, but I will not be a submissive slave. I will remain true to myself._

 

What a poor, poor fool the girl was. Belle needed to save that look for someone far more powerful and twisted than she. Regardless, Regina removed her hands from her shoulders, wrapping one around the girl’s right arm. She began to lead her out of the room. “So we shall go.”

 

* * *

 

 

There was no tearful farewells or invigorated promises that the town’s bravest would come and rescue her. Even her fiance, Gaston, avoided her gaze as she followed Regina to her carriage. Belle felt numb; everyone that should have cared about her just suddenly acted as though she had never existed in the first place.

 

She had always dreamed of going on a grand adventure, of possibly being whisked away and taught magic, but this...? Something was wrong. Everyone knew what she had done to Snow White & her father, the King. What would the Queen want with a nobody like her?

 

Belle kept her head down,  glancing up to look at the black carriage in front of her. The coachman was dressed in a cloak as dark as night, his face hidden completely from view. Her valet stood at attention, holding the door open for them, all adorned in ebony. It seemed like the dark tones associated with the Queen was a sign, a portent of the future.

 

Regina gestured towards the carriage door, standing off to the side. "After you, my dear." Her voice had a triumphant lilt to it. Belle swallowed; she wished she knew what the Queen was going to do to her. She walked forward, trying to keep herself from shaking, and stepped inside. A handmaiden quickly moved forward with a bag containing her few necessities, tying it to the back of the carriage.

 

"It was lovely doing business with you, Sir Maurice," Regina said smugly. "If you ever require magical assistance in the future, don't hesitate to ask."

 

Belle kept her eyes on the white interior of the carriage,  Regina's parting words barely reaching her. It was too unreal. The Queen turned on her heel and stepped in after her, the valet shutting the door with grim finality. They began to move, and it took every ounce of self-control Belle had to not cry. She had a feeling she would never see her home ever again.

 

* * *

  


Hours passed, and yet they still rode on. Regina had tried to spur up a conversation a few times with no luck. Even someone as cold as her enjoyed social stimulation when she could get it. "Don't fret, my dear," she said in a fake comforting tone. "You will want for nothing! I will teach you magic, and together we will accomplish great things. What more could a girl want?"

 

Nothing. Belle simply turned her face away, her silken blue and green cloak shielding her from view. This trip was going to be tiresome, Regina realized. They still had quite a ways to go before they reached Rumpelstiltskin's Dark Castle. The silence was going to make the trip seem much longer. _Great._

 

It was only a matter of time before night descended upon the Enchanted Forest. They were deep within its depths by now, and the massive pine branches blocked most of the moon from view. The terrain became a bit more rough, jostling the pair in the carriage. After enduring the coarse road for half an hour, the sorceress had finally had enough. "Stop, stop!" Regina cried out. They shuddered to a halt, the horses pawing at the loose rocks.

 

"Let's stretch our legs," the Queen suggested, opening the carriage door and getting out. Belle hesitated for a moment, then followed suit. Her legs _were_ awfully stiff.

 

She wrapped her cloak around her tightly, glancing around in unease. She couldn't see very far. The glowing eyes of owls peered out at her from the tree branches, and a cold gust of wind blew by, kicking up leaves. Even an inexperienced adventurer like Belle knew this was not exactly the best place to stop. She moved a little closer to the Queen in spite of herself.

 

"Where are we?" She couldn't help but ask. "Where are we going?"

 

Regina remained silent for a moment, her gaze lingering on the girl's face as though she were searching for something. Belle's blue eyes peered up at her in distrust. She was much more observant than she thought. "...you're not that stupid, are you."

 

"If you mean that I can tell that you don't intend to take me to your castle or teach me magic, then no, I'm not _that_ stupid," Belle responded. "So, where are we going?"

 

At this point, lying to the girl would prove fruitless, and Regina highly doubted she would leave her side in such a dangerous part of the forest.

Might as well cut her losses and tell her the truth now. "We are going to the Dark Castle, where you, my dear, will be given as tribute to the Dark One."

 

Belle's blood ran cold and her skin began to crawl. She knew what the Dark One was capable of, knew the tales of his bloodlust and cruel magic. She also knew that he was much more fair in his dealings than the woman standing in front of her, but it didn’t change his violent reputation. She glanced around quickly, assessing her surroundings. There was what appeared to be a worn path to her right. If she ran fast enough, she might be able to get a head start. When given a choice between going with the Queen and being given to the darkest, most powerful magical being in existence and traversing the forest at night, the answer was simple.

 

_Run!_

 

Belle turned and ran as fast as she could into the trees, holding her skirts up with one hand and brushing away dead branches with the other. She could hear the Queen curse behind her, but didn't dare look back to see if she was being followed. The moonlight was masked by the trees and underbrush, which made traversing the rough terrain difficult. Belle moved as carefully as possible, unwilling to lose what small head start she may have. She knew enough from the books she read to survive in the forest for awhile. Hopefully she would be able to make her way back home and talk to her father about everything, maybe even come up with an alternative to his agreement with the Queen.

 

Belle maneuvered through a briar bush, ignoring the thorns prickling her skin and drawing blood. She noticed the flicker of a campfire amongst the trees up ahead. She could hear several male voices as well. Perhaps it was a group of knights stopping for the evening?  Either way, if she could put someone with a sword between her and Regina, she would feel a lot more agreeable about her predicament.

 

The girl stumbled into a clearing illuminated by two campfires. A pair of tents and several sleeping cots were scattered here and there, and a group of horses were tied to a few trees on the other side. Several older men sauntered about, fingering swords, jesting, drinking ale, eating venison, and-

 

Belle froze in place and prayed to any magical power out there that they wouldn't notice her. Four groups of men held four young maidens down while they ravaged them. The women's eyes had a blank, glossy look to them, and she couldn't tell if they were drugged or just past the point of caring. She began to step back the way she came, moving as silently as possible.

 

She started as her back hit something solid. A smelly man laughed coarsely, grabbing her up in his arms. "Hey, boys! We've got another one!" She could feel his filthy beard tickle her ear as he dragged her towards her companions. She struggled as hard as she could but to no avail. He was far too strong.

 

"Let me go!" Belle cried out. Her assailant tightened his grip and yanked her arms behind her back. She stopped struggling when she felt the cold steel of a dagger press up against her neck.

 

"Now you listen to me, darling," the man growled. "My friends and I are awfully lonely. We're just going to enjoy your company for awhile. If you're a good girl, we may even take you with us!" A few of his companions chuckled darkly at that, and Belle couldn't help but glance over at the other women they had captured.

 

Would she become like them?

 

"Let me at 'er," a dark-haired bearded man wearing cheap leather armor stepped forward. He reached out towards her, his hands quivering in anticipation.

 

"No, stop it! Someone please help me!" Belle yelled as loudly as she could. She regretted running away like she had; surely anything the Dark One would have in store for her was far better than this! Perhaps Regina would hear her cries and rescue her? She hadn’t tried casting any harmful spells on her when she had escaped, which meant that it was important that she remain unscathed. There was hope still.

 

As if fate seemed to have read her mind, the blade of a sword went through Belle’s would-be assailant. Faster than she could blink, she felt her captor’s grip on her release suddenly. She fell to her knees, shuddering uncontrollably, blinking back tears. When she glanced up, she could see a cloaked figure moving faster than was humanly possible, dancing between the men and destroying them one by one with his sword.

 

They never had a chance, so smoothly did Belle’s mysterious savior move through the clearing. By the time the other men reached for their swords, his blade had already struck them down. The other women remained motionless, staring blankly into space. The campsite was strewn with corpses and blood by the time it was all over, and their screams had finally ceased. With a satisfied sigh, the hooded man sheathed his sword. “You were being far too naughty, boys,” the man said in a sing-song voice. “Stealing daughters from my village was a foolish mistake, very foolish indeed.”

 

Belle finally let out a choking sob. That had been far too close. A moment later, and that man probably would have -

 

She couldn’t finish the thought. It was far too awful to bear. Wiping her eyes furiously, she managed to look up at her rescuer, who seemed to have remembered that she was there. He came towards her in a few strides, stopping in front of her for a moment. He wore plain traveling garb, with the one exception being his sword and a pair of gauntlets on his arms. Both had intricate carved designs in them, and if she didn’t know any better, she would say they were probably enchanted with some very powerful protection spells.

 

He leant forward, holding out a gloved hand towards her. “Are you alright?” His voice was strange, with an odd lilt to it, and yet it didn’t seem threatening. Belle took his outstretched hand gratefully, her anxiety beginning to subside. He helped her to her feet, holding her hand for just a moment longer than was deemed appropriate to help steady her.

 

Belle opened her mouth to answer him, but nothing came out at first. She took a deep breath, swallowed, then managed to find her voice. “Y-yes, I’m alright.” In spite of herself, she couldn’t seem to let go of his hand. Feeling something tangible, something real made her feel as though she wasn’t dreaming; she had really been rescued and her brain was not dredging this up from the depths of her imagination during a moment of trauma.

 

A swell of gratitude overwhelmed her, and before she could help herself, she threw her arms around her savior’s neck and gave him a tight, quick hug. “Thank you so much for saving me,” Belle gushed. “If it weren’t for you, I would probably be-”

 

“Now, now, ‘tis nothing.” The man took a step back from her awkwardly as she released him. Belle wrung her hands in embarrassment. “Anyone else in my position would have stopped to help such a... _beautiful_ young lass.” There was a peculiar way he emphasized the word, and he tilted his head as if he were taking her into consideration. The girl couldn’t help but notice that even at this close proximity, she couldn’t see his face clearly.  

 

Belle suddenly got a strong feeling that this man had some very powerful magic. It made sense. The way he moved had been inhuman, and even she could tell that a man of his slight build would have had a difficult time with that many opponents. The real question now was: who _was_ this man?

 

“I’m sorry for hugging you like that - I got a little caught up in the moment.” Belle apologized quickly. It wouldn’t be good to cross this magical being, whomever he happened to be.

 

“Quite alright. Given the circumstances, I suppose it was to be expected.” There was a hint of a smile to his voice.

 

“Is there anything I can do to repay you?” The words were out of Belle’s mouth before she could stop it. This was a very dangerous question, but she almost felt compelled to say it. It was what every girl did after being rescued. If any other woman could give a knight a token of her thanks in the same situation, then she could surely do the same even if the man were capable of magic?  Still, offering to make a deal with any magical entity was always a risky business. Either your life would change for the better, or you would be doomed to be cursed for the rest of your days. Belle sincerely hoped he would do the former rather than the latter.

 

The man let out a gleeful giggle, bouncing on the balls of his feet. His entire demeanor had changed, and Belle couldn’t help but notice how he seemed to act like a child on Yule morning. It was a little...endearing. “Oh, I can think of a few things. But, let’s say…” He lifted a gloved hand to tap one finger against his chin as he seemed to consider his options. The suspense was nearly killing the girl.

 

“...I know. How about a kiss?” The mysterious stranger chuckled slightly at that. “After all, I think I deserve it.”

 

Belle blanched slightly. She wasn’t expecting that. A handkerchief, perhaps, or a lock of hair, but certainly not a kiss. Then again, it was almost like a fairy tale come to life. A damsel in distress suddenly saved by a mysterious magical swordsman, and all he asks in return is a simple kiss. There was no way she could refuse him; the temptation to be the heroine in her own story was far too great to resist. “A-alright,” she agreed, her cheeks flushing.

 

He moved closer to her, and Belle was instinctually very aware of the heat of his body, and the musky scent of him. Tilting her head with a gloved hand, she heard him murmur something incomprehensible before his mouth found hers. A peculiar sensation coursed from her lips. It felt like a burn and a tingle all at once, spreading from her face all the way down to her toes. With a soft groan, he wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her body against his, entangling his other hand in her hair. His lips felt soft, and far too good against her own. Belle felt as though her heart were about to beat right out of her chest.

 

Her savior released her abruptly, backing away quickly. “And now I must take my leave.”

 

“But wait! I don’t even know your name,” Belle protested.

 

“We’ll meet again, my dear. I can promise you that much.” With another soft chuckle and a flourish of his cloak, the man walked away from her. The sound of many people moving through the forest reached Belle’s ears, and it was only a moment before Regina’s entourage came bursting through the clearing. Belle turned back to the man, only to find him gone. It was like he had never even been there.

 

Regina was relieved to find her tribute to the Dark One safe. A bit disheveled, perhaps, but well enough to continue their journey. The young women they had found in the clearing were traumatized and worn down, but with proper care and nourishment, the Queen felt they would recover. She was very perturbed at the state she found them in, and although it wasn’t something in her nature, Regina took it upon herself to make sure they had everything they could possibly need.

 

With their small group lessened due to several of her guards escorting the girls back to her castle as quickly as possible, Regina and Belle made their way back to the carriage. The girl didn’t try to run away again. Instead, she seemed much more amicable than she had been previously. When she relayed to the Queen in the carriage what had happened, Regina couldn’t help but lift up her eyebrows in disdain. She hadn’t thought the girl would have been swept away by a romantic encounter so easily. _Everyone has their weaknesses, I suppose._

 

Regina had a theory on who Belle’s mysterious hero was, and this feeling only seemed to increase as they finally reached the Dark Castle. A massive, expansive building that one could see from miles away, the castle was tucked into the very heart of the Enchanted Forest. There was nature everywhere. The Queen could see deer straying in the dead gardens as they made their way past the tall iron gates, and could hear the cries of all sorts of birds from the ramparts and the trees nearby. Vines covered the brick, while dead foliage and shrubbery adorned the grounds. Every time she visited Rumplestiltskin, the Queen couldn’t help but be a little impressed with what he had, even if he didn’t take good care of it.

 

As they neared the castle proper, Regina had to mask a smile as Belle leaned forward in her seat in curiosity. The Queen could clearly see the nervousness in her face, although she seemed much more calm than she had before.

 

They came to an abrupt halt in front of the castle doors. “We’re here,” Regina told her. “I suppose you don’t need me to tell you to remain on your best behavior. This is more for your sake than mine; if you cross the Dark One, there’s no telling what he might do.”

 

Belle swallowed visibly and nodded her head. “Will I ever see my family again?” She couldn’t help but ask.

 

“That’s not for me to say.” The Queen avoided her gaze as the valet opened the carriage door. “I have brought you this far. Whatever happens after this is none of my concern.” It was cold, but the truth, and she wasn’t about to lie to the girl about her situation.

 

The pair stepped outside the carriage only to find...nothing. Absolutely nothing. No manservant, not even the Dark One himself waiting outside his door. Regina’s brows wrinkled in irritation. _Typical,_ she scoffed to herself. _I see he’s as impertinent as ever._ She squared her shoulders and walked up the stone steps to the wooden door. The valet quickly moved to untie Belle’s bag of belongings off the back of the carriage, and the girl stayed right where she was, shifting on her feet awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

 

Regina knocked on the door firmly and waited. Nothing. No answer. Irritated, she tried again, and this time got a response. She could hear the imp stomping up to the door and hear his curses as he threw it open. His brown wavy hair was tousled slightly, and his clothes were a tad untidy. The Dark One didn’t bother hiding his distaste at seeing the Evil Queen on his doorstep. “What do _you_ want?” he snarled.

 

“I believe I should be asking you that question,” Regina replied. “It was quite the Yuletide greetings you left on my doorstep, Rumplestiltskin.”

 

He snorted, his scaled skin appearing sickly in the winter’s pale light. “It was an irritating beast. Always stomping about. It bit me once, you know.”

 

Her eyes narrowed. “You could have just talked to me, _asked_ for tribute, instead of that grotesque demand.”

 

“Ah, dearie, but what would the fun in that be?” He cackled madly, bringing his hands together.

 

The Queen ignored this last comment. “Either way, I brought you something. It might not be what you were expecting, but I’m sure you’ll find some use for her.”

 

“‘Her’? What do you mean by ‘her’?” The imp seemed genuinely curious now. He hadn’t noticed the girl standing at the bottom of the steps behind Regina.

 

With a flourish, Regina stepped off to the side, extending her arm down towards the gift. “May I present Belle of Avonlea, Sir Maurice’s only child.”

 

Belle curtsied quickly, keeping her eyes down. She stared at the cobblestones at her feet as if her life depended on it. There were so many tales about the Dark One, that she didn’t even know what to believe. Some said that if you ever laid eyes on him, you would go blind. Others said that he was so hideous that even making eye contact with him would drive anyone mad. They were probably silly rumors, but after what had happened to her today, she supposed it was better to be safe than sorry.

 

“And she is here why…?” Rumplestiltskin looked from Belle to Regina. “I sincerely hope you didn’t kidnap the poor dearie.”

 

“Absolutely not!” Regina scoffed. “What do you take me for, a petty bandit? No, her father owed me a debt, and she happened to be the price. It was quite convenient, as I’m sure you know.”

 

“I wouldn’t know anything about that,” the Dark One replied innocently. “The future is far more interesting if you don’t know much about it.”

 

“...Right.” The Queen’s eyes narrowed in disbelief. “So! To show that there are no hard feelings, and because this place obviously needs a woman’s touch, I’ve brought her here as tribute.”

 

“I never asked for such a thing.” Rumplestiltskin pretended to admire his nails, the corner of his mouth twitching in amusement. Regina was trying her best to not let him get to her, but it was difficult. If there was one thing the imp loved to do, it was getting under people’s skin.

 

“Don’t play coy with me,” Regina snapped. “I know how it is with you. You get bored, so you start picking fights and start all sorts of trouble. When you get like this, it’s easier to just give you something than deal with it.”

 

The Dark One dropped his hand and straightened, all hints of amusement leaving his face. Apparently what the Queen had said struck a nerve. Belle snuck a glance up at him, and as she did so, her eyes locked with his. A peculiar sensation ran down her spine and butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. She tore her blue eyes from his own, focusing her attention back on the ground in front of her.

 

“...I see. So, you’re pawning her off on me.” Rumplestiltskin laughed scornfully and shook his head. “What could I possibly want with her?”

 

“Oh please,” Regina muttered in frustration. “You know this place could use a woman’s touch. Not to mention the fact that the whole...hermit-in-a-castle thing? Not exactly a fearsome reputation. But, when word gets out that the Dark One has a beautiful maiden under his roof…” She didn’t finish the sentence, dangling it out in front of him like a mouse in front of a cat.

 

He considered her words for a moment. “It would attract some unwanted attention, I’m sure. Plenty of foolish knights who would love to slay the evil beast and win the heart of the lady fair.” Another moment, and he finally sighed in defeat. “That would be a tad more interesting than what has been going on here lately,” he admitted.

 

“Good. We have an understanding, then?” Regina gave him her most winning smile, her black eyes glittering with the unspoken message: _Keep to your land and I’ll keep to mine. I’ll forget you ever slighted me and not risk dying for the sake of a horse. Just leave me alone._

 

“We have a deal.” Rumplestiltskin took her hand in his and shook it firmly. A golden dust seemed to swirl around them for a moment before they released each other’s hands. The Queen inclined her head in respect as the valet placed Belle’s bag at her feet. She descended the stairs gracefully, not even paying Belle a second glance as she passed her and climbed into the carriage. The valet shut the black door with a click, and with one command from the coachman, they were on their way.

 

“Such a pesky woman,” the Dark One muttered before turning to his new houseguest/maid/companion/gift/tribute/whatever-she-was. “Well, come along, dearie, we haven’t got all day!”

 

Belle sprung to life, quickly bending to pick up her bag of belongings. She carefully moved up the stairs. Rumplestiltskin held his door open for her, waiting for her to enter the castle. “Welcome to your new home, Miss Belle of Avonlea.”


End file.
